Blue
by JotunFrostPrincess
Summary: Loki returns from a battle in Jotunheim and comes back to his lover. Mature language and sexual situations. Loki/Unnamed female.


He entered his chambers quietly. Each step he took was deliberate and silent. He carefully removed battle armor and reached his bed at the far end of the room. He stood there a moment, taking in one of his favorite sights, his pet. He gazed down upon the woman laying on her stomach. Around her neck was a collar and a leash that attached to his bed. The chain was long enough that she could go anywhere within the room. She was his pet, his slave, his property - and no one touched her but him. He thought about the day he collared her, remembering her response of pure ecstasy when he claimed ownership of her. She was grateful for his dominance. She's human, she craves subjugation. She shows him her appreciation every day.

He gently pulled the sheet so it slowly revealed the woman's back. The sheet reached just above her bottom, where the lowest part of her back was visible to him. He leaned over the bed and traced from her neck down her spine until he reached her hips, he bit his lip, closed his eyes, and sighed when he felt her involuntarily tremble at his touch. She was asleep.

He slowly slid into bed and straddled her from behind, trapping her body between him and the bed. He buried his head into her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. He trapped her legs in-between his. He kissed her neck softly.

He whispered in her ear, "I have returned to you, my pet," and began nibbling on her earlobe and flicking his tongue behind her ear. He pressed his weight against her more forcefully.

She woke up quietly moaning under her breath, "Loki-"

"Shhhh, my loyal pet. I will give you what you need." He kissed down her neck and slowly, torturously began kissing down her spine.

She reached for the light and he grabbed her hand pulling it back against the bed.

"Please," she said, "I want to see you."

"I have been to Jotunheim and I fear I have been in contact with The Casket of Ancient Winters much too long."

"I know you are in your Jotun form. I can feel the ice in your touch, the coolness in your breath. That's why I must see you."

"I do not want you to see the monster you make love to."

"You're not a monster, my Lord, you are beautiful."

She wiggled her hand free to reach for the light, he stopped her again. He put all his weight down on her, placed his hands on her hips, and his lips pressed against hers. He kissed her passionately. She moaned into his mouth as she kissed back. She rolled over underneath him and wrapped her arms and legs around his cooler body, pulling him against her, and kissing him as if her life depended on it. She squeezed her legs tightly around him, slid her tongue deep into his mouth, and quickly reached and flicked the light on.

He shut his eyes and fell against her. Their foreheads pressed against each other as he managed his breathing carefully.

"Why must you always defy me?" he asked as he slowly opened his eyes and met her gaze.

She looked at him in wonder. She reached up and her fingers gently traced the side of his face. Her fingers trailed up across his forehead and to the other side of his face and down to his chin. Her eyes welled up as she traced every mark of his Jotun form. She whispered, "Oh, Loki..." and bit her bottom lip.

He pressed his forehead against hers again and closed his eyes. "Why, my pet? Why would you want to see me like this? I am a monster. I am the thing we teach our children to fear. Why would you wish to look at me now?"

A single tear tricked down her cheek, "You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You are perfect. Right here, right now, you are beautiful."

He opened his eyes and looked at her, he wiped her tear dry, he started to speak, and then fell silent.

She pulled herself up and whispered intimately into his ear, "don't hide who you are from me."

A sense of horror flashed across his eyes and he loudly hissed, "this is who you think me to be? A monster. A frost giant?!"

"You are a frost giant, Loki."

"And no one will ever let me forget about it either," he snapped.

"Loki, please. Stop. Please give me this. Please. There isn't much time left."

He sighed, giving in, "Oh, my pet, I was in Jotunheim all day, we have all night if this is your wish," and he leaned forward kissing her with a new-found hunger. While kissing her, he turned the light off. He pulled her arms above her head and their fingers interlocked. Under the cloak of darkness, his desire rekindled. He burned for her. He kissed her with more force, his interlocked fingers overpowered hers. He pressed all his weight into her and let his hips rock against hers. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she kissed back and gasped for air in between kisses.

She pulled away, gasping for air, and attempted to catch her breath. She looked deep into his glowing, red, Jotun eyes and said, "I love you, Loki, frost giant and all. To me, you are beautiful. Please don't hate who you are. Let me see you, please. I'll give you anything you want in return, give me this."

He smiled devilishly and his voice turned to velvet, "Oh, but you will give me anything I want regardless. If you want to make love to a monster, so be it."

She smiled up at him sincerely, "But you're my monster." And she flicked the light back on and quickly pecked a kiss on the tip of his nose and brought his fingers to the temples of her forehead. "If you don't believe me, look, come in."

He placed two fingers at her temples and closed his eyes, looking into her thoughts, walking through her mind. What he saw was almost too much to bare. She loved him in this form and preferred him this way and he was ruining it for her. Her thoughts were filled with unconditional love and acceptance, something he's never truly known. He knew she was being honest with him and has never lied to him, another first. She loved him with every cell in her body, her every thought was filled with him, she lived for him. She gave up her life on Midgard to be with him, the monster that he is - she walked away from everything and everyone she's ever known, for him. The emotions he felt in her mind were overwhelming, he withdrew his fingers off her temples and stepped out of her mind. He gasped when the connection was lost and his eyes were filled with tears.

He looked at her apologetically, "Oh, my pet, I am sorry. I am so very sorry." He took the key from around his neck to free her from the collar.

She put her hand protectively around the lock, "please don't." She understood the emotions he felt while he was inside her mind, "Yes, I love you, deeply. But I also like belonging to you."

"Silly Midgardians and your necessity of subjugation."

Their eyes locked and he gently entered her. He felt cool against her warmth. She moaned his name quietly as her head rolled back and her back arched against him. His hips rocked slowly and gently into hers as he relished the moment of tenderness. He thrust deeper inside her and she moaned and a hint of a giggle escaped her lips. He also relished how much she enjoyed being with him. Slowly arriving to his rhythm, he pushed deeper and deeper inside her. Her moans got louder and louder and she said his name so clearly within each one.

She pushed his shoulders indicating she wanted him to roll onto his back, so he did so. She rolled with him, so she was on top of him. She slowly lowered herself down onto him, gasping at the sensation. Her hips slid up and down and he closed his eyes and moaned as she kissed down his chest. She slid her hands across his abdomen and looked intently at every inch of his body, finding wonder in his Jotun form, which he never let anyone see.

He felt he was close so he rolled back on top of her, pulling her legs up and letting her wrap them around his waist. He slowly, gently, lovingly made love to her, kissing her and letting his fingers explore and caress her in rhythm with his thrusts. He pushed deeper inside her, letting himself go. She squirmed slightly underneath him as a reaction to the coolness of his release. She shivered against him and arched her back pressing her hips against his in the process. Knowing she was very close to release herself, he put all his weight against her, nuzzling his head into her neck, letting his lips brush against her ear as he whispered, "say my name."

Her head rolled to the side and she gripped the sheets above her head and responded.

He thrust deeper inside her, bit her neck playfully, and said louder, "say my name."

She moaned and clearly responded.

He continued, placing his hand on her neck and tightening his grip, asking again, even louder this time, "say my name."

He loosened his grip so she could answer him, which of course she did.

He then tightened his grip on her hips and thrust so very deep and hard inside her accenting each individual word, and asked, loudest yet, "Say. My. Name."

She screamed his name as she came at the very moment that he pulled her hair roughly.

She lay there panting. He laid against her, letting the full weight of his body press against her. He bites her earlobe and kisses down her neck, down her chest, flicks his tongue at both of her already hard nipples, and he lays his head on her chest and feels every movement while she struggles to catch her breath. He slides his arms underneath her and wraps them around her waist pulling her tightly against him and pushing his head harder against her chest.

He whispers the five words that she lives for before falling asleep on top of her, "I love you, my pet."

She runs her fingers through his jet black hair and watches his skin color change from blue to pale and feels his temperature change from icy to warm.

She whispers, "I love you too." And closes her eyes. She falls asleep holding the man she would die to protect, the man she loves unconditionally and uncontrollably, the God of Mischief. Everyone else may see a monster when they look upon him, but she doesn't. If he is a monster, she thinks, he's my monster.


End file.
